Assassination at The Royal Palace
by Kakashinomi
Summary: Inuyahsa's gone Egyptian! Rated T for Violence and death, read if you want. Please R&R soon!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Well! It's certainly been a long time hasn't it? I've been very busy with school and work so I haven't updated in a while. This fic is only going to be 2 chapters, but with some persuasion, I will change it to a series. Also I have made a character, Ezekiel to make this a bit different. See ya soon! - wockysrule9000_

"Father, Why must we work in the fields everyday? Why can't Pharaoh Naraku help us?" Ezekiel asked his father, Torkun."Ezekiel that could be considered treason! What are you thinking! Tend to your vegetables and do not say things like that again!" Ouch... thought Ezekiel as he watered his cabbages with an old pottery basin. Why do the pharaohs get to be so high and mighty by doing no work? How is that fair to the poor people of Egypt like his own family? They got along, barely. The most they could afford was the taxes and enough food for them and there sole cow, Mahutaeue. Once the older Pharaoh died, Naraku took over the royal throne of Egypt. Since that day five years ago, he has done nothing but enforce cruel laws upon the fair and noble people of Egypt. Making them look like mules instead of the happy, well-joined city that Shinato had so lovingly created for his nation. Night after night, week after week, month after month, Ezekiel left home at moon rise to go to the shallow oasis near his lower Egyptian home.

At the oasis he met up with a group of people who were also distressed about Naraku's treatment of them. There was Inuaysha, the leader of the group and the one who found Ezekiel. He was also from a lower class part of Egypt, but as a prison guard captain. He was invited to the palace frequently and was always disgusted at the way Naraku lived compared to the rest of the populous. So Inuaysha knew the passages around the palace. Miroku was a petty thief that wanted to stand up for his brethren that were thrown into prison and executed for minor crimes. And then there was Sesshomaru, he was ... Sesshomaru. Thats all Ezekiel really knew about him. He just kinda showed up at one of the earlier meeting and the only words he has spoken over the last three months have been when I asked his name. He replied 'My name?...Sesshomaru.' Ezekiel had not heard him say two words since. Tonight when Ezekiel arrived there was a heavy cloud of tension that hung in the air around the makeshift meeting place. "Whats going on?" inquired Ezekiel curiously as he walked over to join the group. "Miroku is dead." was the blunt response from Inuaysha. This news sent a chill up Ezekiel's spine. And the news delivered a heavy blow to his confidence about there operation. "But what about the op-" Ezekiel was cut off by a sudden rushing movement from the shadows. A black gloved hand gripped his head and arm while a dagger blade was held against his exposed throat. A light female voice came from behind him. "Move and the boy dies." she whispered as her grip tightened on the obsidian handle of the dagger. Ezekiel's heart pounded as he realized with horror that Sesshomaru was gone, only Inuayasha remained in front of him.

"Easy now lady, we don't want any trouble. Just let Ezekiel go and we'll leave." He said slowly and calmly while raising his hands in the air. Wait, Ezekiel had seen that before, that was the signal! When he had first found his way to the oasis Inuayhsa had done the same thing and Sesshomaru had jumped him, thats were he went. After a few seconds they both realized Sesshomaru wasn't coming to there aid. As if... "Your sneaky friend has already been subdued, in case you didn't notice." the woman whispered through her mask. Ezekiel was forcefully turned around and to his horror saw something that he would remember for the rest of his life. Laying on the ground was Sesshomaru's body, blood pooling in an oval formation around him from a wound to the skull. Ezekiel turned his eyes toward Inuyahsa and saw a similar look of horror and fear reflected back at him. Suddenly Inuyahsa's eyes changed. First it was a flash and Ezekiel thought he imagined it. Then a wave of dread poured over him as he realized what Inuyahsa was about to do. "You Monster! I'll kill you!" he screamed while lunging at the women, dagger in hand. "No! Inuyasha, it's not wor-" Those were the last words Inuyahsa ever heard as the woman released one on Ezekiel's arms and drew a scimitar, blade still stained reddish black from Sesshomaru's blood. In one fluid movement the scimitar whirled through the air and sliced Inuaysha's throat. He was dead before he felt the pain.

"Now then boy, let's have a little chat shall we?"

_Ha! a cliffhange! I know some people might hate me but I needed to end it here, please review and wait for the next part! Till then, Hobey Ho, Wockysrule9000_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N This is part two of the Inuyasha Egyptian tale. I hope you enjoy this final part and also note this finishes off the cliffhanger from last time. Enjoy! Wockysrule9000_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While still keeping a firm grip on Ezekiel's arms and keeping the dagger at the ready, the woman moved across the sand and started to feel around inside of Sesshomaru's clothing. Ezekiel was disgusted, Egyptians have great respect and don't go over there bodies looking for more items of value to sell. Even thieves respect that, yet her was this murderer of a woman searching through a dead mans clothes. Finally her hand withdrew but came out holding a rope, and Ezekiel knew what was going to happen next. It's going to be a long night, thought Ezekiel as he was tossed to the sand in front of a palm tree. Black as Ezekiel had decided to call her wrapped the rope around him twelve times and fastened knots after every encirclement. There was now no way Ezekiel could escape and he knew it was useless even trying. For even if by some miracle he did get loose, Black would be on him in an instant. "Now then. Lets begin with something simple, who are you?" Ezekiel had to think fast and could only come up with the name of the first pharaoh of the second dynasty, Shippo. So... "My name is Shippo, prince of northern Egypt." he said with a confident tone in his voice. "Liar!" Black yelled as she kicked him in the ribs. "There is no northern prince, Naraku has no children!" the moment she stopped speaking Ezekiel received another swift kick in the ribs, but this one was followed by a sickening crack, and a stab of pain in his chest. Ezekiel felt his mind slipping into unconsciousness, so he fought desperately to stay awake. It was in vain though because no sooner had Black asked the next question that Ezekiel slumped over in the ropes and into the ease of unconsciousness.

When Ezekiel awoke he realized he was laying on his back gazing up at the ceiling of some small building. Then his thoughts turned to Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru, lying in the desert, dead. That was enough he comanded himself and his body lurched with the effort to keep his dinner the previous night down. Then he thought of the assassin in the desert. Was she here? Ezekiel shot strait up on the wooden floor and immediately regretted doing so. In his haste to sit up he had forgotten about the broken rib he had received the previous night. Wailing with pain he fell back onto the floor, closed his eyes and panted to recover his strength. "Ah! Your awake my young friend!" came a voice from above him. Ezekiel slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of a priest. He looked around his mid-sixties and had a bald head and a short white beard. " Good morning Hem netjer (High Priest) Sota." whispered Ezekiel, far to weakened by pain to perform a proper greeting to the High Priest of Amun. "Yes, good morning Ezekiel. Would you like to tell me what happened to you? Or shall I have to send Yuhcv on you?" The High priest joked as Ezekiel sat up again, much slower this time though. "Monkeys, it just had to be monkeys didn't it?" laughed Ezekiel as he looked over at where Yuhcv the monkey sat sleeping near the alter. "Well actually Sota..." And Sota listened as Ezekiel explained everything that had happened over the last five months. From meeting Inuyahsa to the fateful night in the desert that everything went wrong.

"I agree with you upon wanting to over through the Pharaoh but I will not do it." said Shippo slowly after hearing Ezekiel's sad story. "I know a way to get you in but I will not help you in killing Naraku." "Thank you my friend. You don't know how much this means to me. But first I must go and give my final respects to my friends." Ezekiel spoke clearly and without fear. "I will see you soon Hem netjer." Later Ezekiel stood over two freshly dug graves. He had to dig them nearly seven feet down so that the sands of time wouldn't take them away. "Goodbye my friends. I shall complete our mission and get revenge for your deaths." Ezekiel whispered as he dropped to his knees while tears ran down his face and dropped onto the sand. About fifty feet away stood Shippo. He was going to walk over and comfort the boy but then he realized that Ezekiel was a man on a mission. He will kill Pharaoh Naraku and kill the assassin that murdered Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku.

That night Ezekiel was standing in front of Pharoah Naraku holding a goblet of honey and black adder poison. Earlier that day Shippo shaved Ezekiel's head and dressed him in regular priest's robes. They mixed honey and bought a bottle of black adder poison from a peddler in the market. Then they made a plan...

"Behold, Pharaoh Naraku! This is a gift from Amun, he has declared you are the son of Amun and has given me an immortality drink for you. If you do not drink every last drop it shall not work. My son, Hem netjer apprentice to Amun shall give it to you while I sing the sacred song."

Ezekiel slowly walked forward and pressed the goblet into Narku's hand while Shippo sang.

_Say farewell to the life you know,_

_It shall not be seen again._

_Your power in life as pharaoh great,_

_Will survive for generations ten._

_As you ascend toward the gods,_

_Remember this song pure._

_Upon this holy throne you reign,_

_For soon it all will be gone._

_For soon it all will be gone._

_For soon it will all be gone._

_Good ending? I enjoyed writing this and I aprechiate all your feedback, till the next time, Hobey Ho, wockysrule9000 _


End file.
